


Gilbert 與 West的自我流分析文

by NancyAkari



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:46:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyAkari/pseuds/NancyAkari
Summary: 以歷史為基礎，分析APH下的阿普和阿西的成長與弟控兄控之路





	Gilbert 與 West的自我流分析文

APH 普鲁士

*一些历史科普，可能有一点芋兄弟

*个人观点揉以一些资料的分析文

 

在19世纪前，神/罗松散的帝/国某种程度是刻意为之(奥法波俄这类强国的缓冲区)，而天然条件的无险可守也影响着统一的难度

一个国/家内耗靠什么解决呢？一个可怕的外患(拿/破/崙)的威胁

加上民/族/主/义的兴起，赶上这波浪潮的神/罗各诸/侯/国也开始有了想统一德/意/志地区的想法，但奥/地/利的民族复杂和普/鲁/士有不小的权力冲突，最终实力站稳脚跟在普/奥战争中胜利，1870年普/法战/争后成功地在1871年让弟弟路德正名德/意/志/帝/国

在烽火中，自立自强，壮大成第一个真正的德/意/志/国/家

另外，本家虽然设定兄弟是日/耳/曼/民/族，但条/顿的血缘更靠近波/罗/的/海，不过后来定居也就日/耳/曼/化了(所以银发应该是历史残留?)

 

基尔的性格可能来源

在那个年代下，旧时代与新时代的交会处，基尔和路德在思想上可谓时代先锋，首先军/队/国/家/化，更高效的行/政/组/织与技/术/官/僚，司/法/独/立，奠基现代化国家的准则

德/意/志帝国或普/鲁/士虽然号称民/族/国/家，实际上他们在民/族或思/想上比小少爷或弗朗家好多了(而荷哥这个奇葩不谈)，保证言/论/出/版/自/由，宗教上虽然称不上最宽容，但比起传/统/天/主/教国家，仅有干扰不至于大肆迫害，使普/鲁/士成为宗/教/迫/害的庇护所

不过此举并非人道上的考量，更多是期望国/家强盛的必要手段，吸纳外来移民，取其精华人才(喜欢新鲜事务的性格)

宪法上普/鲁/士也是整个欧陆最具有自/由/主/义的几个，最能保证个人财务与自由，而实际上普/鲁/士为了维持帝/国，牺牲了许多自己的部分，柔和巴/伐/利/亚与萨/克/森等联/邦，也并没有像想像中那样所有大权都由普/鲁/士主导(财政其实还是把持在各联/邦上，外/交不统一等等)

铁/血/主/义更多时候只用于对付外/部/势/力，当然德/国内部也不是一帆风顺，但整体来说之前到俾/斯/麦时代还算走在好的方向，后期威/廉/二/世登基产生的凋亡实在令人难过

讲白一点基尔放低身段讨好盟友，换取联/邦的支持与帝/国维持

因此基尔应该是对内可以做到相当包容(弟控)，对外强硬的性格，基尔花了大把时间为了他弟矜矜业业，不惜牺牲自己

 

总是孤身一人

德/国最多做不好的地方肯定是外交，非常不计后果，到了威/廉/二/世简直一场噩梦，后续首相没一个具有外交手腕(是刻意的)，反法(因为普/法战/争他们自己也知道在羞辱人)，支持奥导致俄被背叛与英结盟树敌，也种下WW1的后果反噬，其实也反应出芋兄弟没什么朋友的原因

顺带一提，亚瑟家大概是全世界把外交玩得最彻底的国/家

另外普/鲁/士的形象可谓很可怜，WW1的容克贵族反对开战，WW2的普/鲁/士贵/族反对开战又暗杀失败，结果因为外交权都不在他们手上，还是阻止不了德/国一次又一次推向战/争深渊，结果最该是自由的普/鲁/士，成为箭靶

德/意/志/帝/国虽有扩/张/主/义，但全怪到普/鲁/士也是够惨了(其实英法对德/国也不是那么了解德/国与众不同的贵族结构和文化，美/国除非动到利益不然也是只想赚钱)

WW1对许多德/国人还不算是输，更大原因是国家没钱打仗又政/变，这种诡异的不平心态加沉重的战/后/赔/偿，使纳/粹崛起和报/复主义兴起

 

战斗长才

天生善于一打多，地理条件腹背受敌，甚么理论都是一场场累积下来的血泪史，WW1和WW2也显现出普/鲁/士长久的军/事素养与善战(因此特别推崇普/鲁士/精/神的学者或爱好者认为真的会打仗的是普/鲁/士而不是德/国)

普/鲁/士有名的军官不计其数，国/防/军和军/官/团(正规普/鲁/士/军/团出身)更是讨厌党/卫/军(搞暗/杀次数超多，某人屡次躲过也是天降神迹了)

某种程度上因为军事力量过于强大也使普/鲁/士或德/国滥用武力的情况不小

 

芋兄弟(真实历史套滤镜版)

如果真的看历史，基尔代表的是走过沧桑到老练的哥哥，弟弟路德是初出茅庐、野心勃勃的帝/国

能力出色却也不够沉稳，哥哥看着弟弟担忧，屡次阻止最后把头都洗下去了，结果换来一墙之隔，分离半世纪

基尔痛苦的感到绝望无能为力看着国/家/崩/溃到一无所有

东/德国歌很像即使分离，我们终有再会的一天，而我会一直努力直到它的到来(泣)

西/德稍微闷骚了点

不过路德最后不惜重金要把哥哥带回家，承受许多西/德的不满与东/德的冲突，也很努力地在补偿修复关系

 

结语

基尔的形象看起来蠢蠢的，除了弟控、音癡和很会打架(军/国/主/义)，综观历史来看他十分有一套，俨然一部伟大的励志史

最后几百年的基业通通在数十年间送到自己弟弟手上也是十分令人感叹

不愧是帅的跟小鸟一样的好哥哥，活得轰轰烈烈，恣意一生

所以路德没有基尔是不可能存在的，基尔奠基了德/意/志统一与现代化的标竿

基尔对路德的爱是无下限的，而路德得有点像保护太好的小孩，在训练与宠爱中成长结果不够世故

普/鲁/士活得像骑士一样，忠诚而无私

基尔的故事带着壮阔般的史诗，悲壮中又义无反顾


End file.
